The Massage
by Girl in Blue
Summary: After a stressful week, Sam needs a massage. She's just not expecting her masseur to get overshadowed. DxS teaser.


**The Massage**

If all the students in Casper High weren't currently running away from Skulker in terror, they would have been frightened by a scream coming from the girls' bathroom. Nope, nobody was being attacked by a ghost, collegues or anything. It was just Sam's nerves getting the best of her.

To the hell with ghosts at the moment. Sam thought nothing could ever make her lose her mind until it was time for the finals in the senior year of high school. Her college life depended on her grades now and she had spent two days awake, without a single hour of sleep, reading all her notes, her books and testing herself to see if she was prepared for the stupid exams.

She had never felt it in her life before. It was called stress! She was tired, irritated and her back hurt like hell. Her muscles were sore and she knew she had a thousand knots over her back. She had finished her last test when Skulker attacked. She took the oportunity when all the students ran around and slowly walked out of the school, two periods before she normally would. She took off her cell phone and dialed a number she hadn't dialed for a long time.

"Hello, Mark, it's Sam." She smiled. "Nope, my mom is in Paris. Today it's my turn. Yeah, I know I haven't called you forever, but I really need it right now." Then another pause. "All right. I'll wait for you."

People screamed around her. They ran away in fear as Danny Phantom battled Skulker, destroying the school in the process. But Sam couldn't care less. Today was her free day. She needed to get herself back together.

Sam showered quickly to wash away the sweat of the day, but she didn't bother putting on her hydratants and after-shower lotions. She was going to have to take another shower after Mark left anyway. She wrapped herself in a small black robe and went down to the kitchen to have a cup of tea while she waited.

It's always good when parents aren't home. She could walk around not caring about clothes and spend a long time in the shower. She could sleep in the movie theater and eat everything she wanted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny had just trapped Skulker inside the thermos when Tucker came running towards him struggling for breath even though he had barely ran ten feet. Danny looked around, expecting to see Sam there, ready to treat his wounds with the first aid kit she started carrying around in case he needed it. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen. The students had all disappeared, probably ran home to hide under the bed, but she'd never ran away like them.

"Dude, awesome job!" Tucker said when Danny floated back to the ground and transformed back into his human form. "Skulker had a nice trap this time, it's a miracle you just have a few scratches."

"Yeah..." Danny replied, still looking around. "Have you seen Sam? She wasn't around during the battle and I haven't seen her since lunch."

"No I haven't." Tucker shruggled. "But I don't want to face her right now. Did you see how angry she was at lunch? She barely let me eat my meat in piece!"

"Aren't you worried? She's all stressed out and suddenly she disappears not even helping us fight ghosts!" Danny said, indeed, he agreed with Tucker that Sam's current mood made a little unpleasant to be near her, but he was her best friend! He was worried! "Don't you think we should go to her house and see if she ran home?" It was very unlike her to do something like that, but Danny didn't think she was sitting down in her desk waiting for the teacher resume the lesson.

"Yeah, whatever. It's better than stay here. Mr. Lancer could come out here and make us go back to class." Tucker said. "But after checking on her we're going to the Nasty Burger."

"Tuck, you ate two hours ago."

"That long? How do I still have the strength to talk?!" He whinned playfully, but Danny was suspicious he was speaking the truth.

They started walking away from school, towards Sam's house, talking about how much Tucker was eating lately and Sam's sudden temper that made her avoid their phone calls in the last week and barely speak to them during lunch. She always had her face buried in some book.

"She's terrified of the finals." Danny said. "She told me that two weeks ago, but I didn't think she'd go all neurotic about them." He sighed. "I mean, Jazz is the crazy one about tests, not Sam."

"Oh don't give me that crap, dude. She cares about her grades as much as Jazz does." Tucker replied, looking slightly annoyed; "Haven't you noticed that she got straight A's since we started high school? Rarely she gets a B."

"I thought it was because she was smart, not because she spent hours and hours reading and memorizing things." Danny frowned realizing that he had missed an important part of his best friend's personality and he hadn't noticed it. How much more he didn't know about her? He knew she was a goth, rich, a liberal, was part of Greenpeace, vegetarian, had plants as pets, loved camping, had trouble with her parents, came from a jewish family, but didn't look very religious even because she never talked about it before and... oh my gosh, was that it? Was that all he knew about her after years of friendship?

He didn't know what her favorite color was, what's her favorite TV show, her favorite movie, her perfume, the books she liked to read, what she did when she wasn't in school or hanging out with them. He didn't even know why she was a Goth in the first place and why she took so long (two years to be acurate) to tell them she was filthy rich.

"Who is that?" Tucker's sudden question snapped Danny off his thoughts. He looked ahead and saw a tall, tanned and very muscular man standing over Sam's front porch waiting for someone to open the door. He was carrying a huge handbag.

"I don't know." Danny said, but something turned inside his stomach when he saw that man. "Let's see." He grabbed Tucker's arm and made them both go invisible. They stood there for nearly half a minute before Sam opened the door, dressed only in a short black robe that looked way too indecent for her to go and open the door wearing only that.

"Hello, Mark." She smiled at the man and stepped aside to let him in.

"Hello, Sam. I was quite surprised when you called me. I'm glad you finally need me." Mark answered, stepping inside.

Sam closed the door behind them and both Danny and Tucker bursted out several questions at the same time that they would never answer.

"Who is he?"

"Does he know her?"

"Why was she wearing that?!"

"What does he have in that handbag?"

"What did he mean by her 'needing him' anyway?!"

Then they stopped for a few seconds to catch their breaths. They eyed each other, almost knowing what they where thinking. They wanted to go inside Sam's house and spy on her and on that 'Mark' guy. What were they going to do there? Danny knew her parents were away for more than a week and it scared him to know she was alone inside her house with a good looking guy!

"No. Danny, don't even think about it. It's always a bad idea to spy on her and you saw what happened last time!" Tucker said, waving his hands in front of him. To tell you the truth, Tucker was curious, too, but he was too afraid of the consequences to risk it. Like some wise people say 'the curiosity killed the cat.'

"But Tucker, you can't deny there's something wrong here!" Danny said, almost impatiently. "We need to go in and check on her!"

"You call it 'check' but I call it 'spy'." Tucker crossed his arms. He was going to stay right there.

"Well, I'm going in." Danny announced. "Just, don't stand there. People will see you. Wait for me at Nasty Burger." Then he looked around to make sure nobody was seeing him and transformed into his ghost self. "Don't tell her I did this!" He warned before going invisible and flying inside through the door.

Sam's house was huge, he already knew that, but he flew through rooms he had never been before. The few times he had been in her house they went straight to the basement watch movies or go bowling, or even to the roof where she kept her precious plants. He didn't even know where her room was!

"All right, you can lay down now." Mark's voice came from the backyard and Danny flew there in a rush. He was stunned at everything he saw there. The garden, the pool, the gym equipments, but most of all what made his jaw literally drop was Sam who was laying down on her stomach on a massage table, wearing only a white sheet that barely covered her bum. The man was rubbing her some lotion before he started the work. "How does it feel?"

"Like heaven." She said in a half sleepy half pleased voice. It resembled her voice when she was possed by Undergrowth and damn, that was hot. "Lower please...ahhh... right there." Danny stared at her not believing the sounds that was coming from her little sweet mouth. Oh wait, sweet mouth? Where did that come from? The words 'best friends' should ring a bell from time to time. "Perfect..." Sam purred just like a cat.

Danny seriously thought about panicking and running away from there as quickly as he could so he could calm his teen hormones down, but his body didn't obey him anymore. His eyes wandered through her pale body, her arms were crossed under her head and it gave him enough vision of her squashed boobs under her. Didn't that hurt? And who turned the heater on? It must have been a hundred degrees out there!

"All right, the back is finished. Turn around so I can work on the front." Mark said, lifting the sheet so she could turn without it getting on the way.

Danny felt like a voyer. He saw her turn around, completely naked, not minding one bit that the one massaging her was a guy, and then he set the sheet to cover her pretty decently, hiding her breasts and her lower parts which Danny tried hard to not look.

And then he watched what Mark did next and snapped. He had rubbed some lotion on her thighs. She shouldn't feel as comfortable as she looked! Danny flew straight to Mark and overshadowed him.

'What am I doing? Am I really going to massage her while she's laying down there naked?!' He screamed to myself, but he was already in the man's body and his hands felt incredibly hot at the touch of Sam's skin. 'Okay... I can do this.'

"Are you all right?" Sam asked, lifting her head to look at him. Now, that was something Danny had never thought about. She had to lift her head to look down her body. The mound of her breasts probably didn't let her see her own waist unless she was in front of a mirror or bent herself forward.

"Yes, I'm great." Danny managed to choke out, hoping Sam wouldn't notice the voice change. "Now, lay back down and relax." What the heck was he saying?! And she did exactly what she was told!

'Okay... so... first, rub the lotion on her legs and keep your hands in decent places... if there's a decent place to touch right now.' Even her feet looked incredibly erotic at the moment.

He took a deep breath and started rubbing her exactly like he had seen the guy do before. Before, when he touched Sam her skin always felt colder than his, but right now, she was so hot it was almost burning his fingers. She moaned again and he gulped. He was never going to sleep again if she kept doing that. He had an iron will to not jump on her at that moment and love her insanely.

She was his best friend! His hot best friend!

She whelped when he put his hands too high to be decent. He was getting carried away by the situation! He was letting himself dive in the waves of numb pleasure that just touching her provided him. He didn't say a word and moved to her feet, massaging them the best he could. Okay, so, maybe now he could leave that body and let Mark walk away by himself... No! He wouldn't risk it.

"All done." He suddenly announced.

"Already?" Sam sat up, holding the sheet to cover her front, curling her legs to the side. Danny felt himself very tempted to take a picture of how wonderful she looked at that moment. He saw her eyes widen slightly and immediatelly her lips moved in a sly grin."I though you'd work on my hips as well."

"Ahhh... you see..." Danny managed to say, but he had to get out of there that instant or he'd collapse. "I have another client and... I need to go. Bye." He put all the lotions in the bag and ran away through the door and out of Sam's house as quickly as he could.

On the street, he got out of Mark's body, who looked very confused, but walked away anyway, instead of returning inside. Danny was relieved that the man was gone and he flew home, desperate for a cold shower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day in school, Danny couldn't look at Sam without blushing. She was wearing her regular clothes, but... now he knew how she looked without them on! That was so perverted. He shouldn't be thinking that, but he couldn't control himself around her the whole day.

Lunch was pure disaster and humiliation for him. Even Tucker noticed it! Danny was trying to eat his lunch, but then Sam sat in front of him like she usually did. His eyes were glued on her mouth at that moment. She started eating a tofu sandwish and Danny started to sweat every time she opened her mouth.

She was eating a tofu sandwish and he had thought that extremely sexual! How twisted could a person get? Danny was going crazy, he had to go to the toilet at that moment but he didn't want to miss the incredibly sexy performance of her eating that sandwish.

And then she was finished. She had brought two strawberries as a dessert. Like she was moving in slow motion, Danny watched her open her mouth and take a small bite.

Suddenly, he found himself twenty feet under the ground, intangible and completely unable to move because the sight had completely taken his ability to control his body away from him.

He missed two classes just lying there.

When he showed up again, Tucker dragged him outside where no one was looking and demanded to know everything that was going on. He had waited two hours at the Nasty Burger the day before and Danny hadn't showed up and then he had called Danny's cell phone for hours and he didn't pick it up and then he called Danny's house, but his mom said he had locked himself in the bathroom saying he was going to take a long bath.

"What's going on? What happened in Sam's place yesterday?" He asked very seriously. "Don't try to hide it."

"Don't make me remember that." Danny closed his eyes making Tucker think he had seen something bad there, but then he was in dazzle again. "She's... much more... than our best friend."

"What?" Tucker asked puzzled. The way Danny was saying that made it look like it was the hardest thing he ever said.

"She's... a girl... no – a woman. She's a woman." Danny said carefully chosing his words. He managed to breathe again when Tucker's eyes widened in realization. For a second he had hoped he would understand.

"She's dating that guy?" Tucker suddenly asked.

"No!" Danny grimaced. Just the thought of her dating that Mark guy was unbearable. "Don't even play around with that."

"Then what?" Tucker insisted. "Just explain yourself already before I assume you saw her naked or something!" As soon as the words left Tucker's mouth, Danny's face became bright red and Tucker understood what had happened. "You did! Oh my God, you did!!!"

"I didn't see everything." Danny defended himself, speaking in a low voice and looking around. He didn't want anyone to hear that. He shouldn't even be telling it to Tucker in the first place! "She hired that guy to give her a massage and when I saw them she was laying there just covered with a minuscle white sheet."

"Is she hot?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that?!" Danny freaked out at the question, but then he noticed that Tucker was just picking on him.

"That explains why you spent the whole night in the bath." Tucker laughed, embarrassing Danny even further. He wasn't going to tell him what he had done. No way in hell he was ever going to tell Tucker or anyone else, ever!

"Danny! Tucker! There you are!"

Danny froze when he heard Sam's voice coming from behind them. He looked around, trying to act normal and saw her running towards them. Things bounce when girls run. How come he had never noticed that?!

"H-hey, Sam..." He gulped, doing his best to talk normally and keep his eyes on hers.

"Hi there, Sam." Tucker gave her a little smile. "Ready to walk home?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Danny in private before we go. Would you mind waiting a second, Tuck?" She smiled sweetly at them and that convinced Tucker to wait and also made Danny know he was in deep trouble. Along the years both boys learned to not trust her when she used her sweet side on them.

"Sure. I'll be... hm... in the tech lab." Tucker said quickly and ran for his life.

No! Tucker had just abandoned him in the battlefield! Danny was about to panic. He was standing in front of the girl who had kept him awake the whole night, the girl he couldn't think about without undressing her mentally first.

"Do you need anything?" He managed to ask without choking.

"Actually, yes." She grinned. "Yesterday something really strange happened in my house."

'Oh no, she figured it out! She's going to kill me!' Danny thought, but kept himself standing still, ready to be slapped across the face. "Yeah?" How cynical!

"I had a friend over to give me a massage, but he suddenly started to act all weird." She continued, watching his reaction closely, as if she was enjoying to torture him. "You know how important it is to follow the rules of a good massage if you want to please the client, don't you?"

He nodded, even though he had no idea why. He started to sweat. She had stepped so close to him that he could feel her body heat.

"Very well, so next time you overshadow my masseur, make sure you keep his good job or you're going to leave me very unsatisfied." She said in a slow and calm voice, making Danny be torn between fear and bliss. "Why did you do it?" She asked, finally returning to her normal voice, indicating that the torture section was over.

"I-I-I-I... He was t-touching you and I didn't l-like it." Danny managed to say, blushing madly.

From all the reactions he expected from her, a smile was surely the last one on his list. Not just that, Sam smiled and then she hugged him.

"I appreciate your concern, Danny, really. But he's just a masseur, it's his job to touch me." Sam explained, finding it all very amusing. He nodded and then she let go of him, making him miss her warmth. "Now, let's put it behind us, shall we?" She laughed. "Let's find Tucker."

Her carefree attitude suddenly made the awkwardness go away. Danny felt like he could act naturally around her again. She wasn't yelling at him for seeing her naked. She was laughing and making him feel good again.

She had enjoyed a few moment of pure evil to torture him and now she had just showed him there was nothing to be worried about. Oh wait. She had tortured him just for the pleasure of doing it. He had to pay back somehow.

"Hey, Sam." He said, making her turn around and look at him. She had already walked a few steps towards the school and he wasn't going to let her get away with her small torture that easily. "So, was I any good?"

"Yeah." She laughed, embarrassedly, looking away from him.

"Great." He smiled in a cynical way. "So, next time I'll work on your hips, too." He loved to see her blush and then he added. "And without that sheet."

He held his laugh, watching her stand there completely stunned. Then he simply started walking towards the school, looking for Tucker so the three of them could walk home together.

Danny was satisfied. The day before he was thinking how ridiculous it was that he barely knew stuff about her, but now he was very pleased with himself. He had just learned another thing about his best friend: she had liked the massage he had given her.

**I just had to write it.**


End file.
